Laura Martinez
Silly Wolf Error (Laura Martinez) was a racer seen in both parts of World Race 2015. She was Originally named "Michelle Gonzalez" but behind the scenes she was known as "Silly Woof Error". In World Race Series 2015 part 1 Laura got 79th place, near Jayshaun Curbert. She drove a Vehicle called "Super Comp Dragster". World Race 2015: Part 2 In 2015:Part 2, Michelle 's name was officially turned into the Nickname "Silly Woof Error". She drives again for the Tornadoes. She now drives a new car called "Rogue Hog" and gets 15th, much better than her previous placing. Her sponsor was Apple.inc. World race 2016 (Daytona) By World Race Series 2016 "Silly Wolf Error" or Michelle, was officially renamed Laura Martinez, which she would remain for the remainder of her WRS appearances. Laura drives a "Great Clips" sponsored Chevy SS stock car in the 2016 Daytona race and had a good chance of winning until Meghan Washington spun her out on Lap 1, putting her in a low place. In the end she claimed 22nd place, almost last place. This means the Daytona race would be her exclusive appearance in 2016. Driver Gallery fdgbdfgbhddgf.PNG|Laura is spun out by Meghan on Lap 1 dgdsgdf.PNG|Laura hits the trackside wall dfgsdfgsdgf.PNG|Laura hits the second wall dfssfsfa.PNG|Laura on the oval on Lap 4 dfsvasdfsdf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza Laura Martinez re-appeared in the World Race Series 2017 Leg 1 race at Monza, driving a Lamborghini Miura. She drove rather passively and took the time to pass people and drive aggressively only when the opportunity presented itself. In the end she places just high enough to qualify for Leg 2, at 4th place. Driver Gallery dfsdfdsf.PNG greeno.PNG desfsfsfs.PNG|Laura in 3rd place fdffg.PNG|On the second lap, behind Jimmel Dumas World Race 2017: Race 5 Le Mans Laura reappears for the Leg 2 race at Le Mans Bugatti Circuit, driving a Mercedes AMG GT S. In this race her car is not as well equipped for driving in wet conditions and she gets 8th place, dead last, leaving her disqualified from the series. Driver Gallery blackie.PNG gukyukyguy2.PNG|Laura when she was passed by Dawa Vaughn merc2.PNG sdfsdf44.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Laura Martinez made her sole appearance in World Race Series 2018 while driving a #65 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Cardmeg Global courier delivery company. The race she appeared in was the 5th race of the series, the leg 1 race at Texas MotorSpeedway. She began the race in 28th and managed to maintain composure until the end, where she finished in 17th. Impressive but still too low to qualify for leg 2 of the series. As a result, Laura was eliminated. Gallery qw4etwtg.JPG|Laura on lap 1 wetettt.JPG|A chase camera view of Laura's stock car as she approaches Graham Norris at the end of Lap 5. q34ett.JPG|A roof camera view from Laura's car as she attempts to pass Norris. qwetewtx.JPG|Norris defends against Laura and dashes ahead. weber.JPG|Laura on lap 6 still right behind Graham Norris. ytcygtc.JPG|Laura passes the aftermath of the huge Lap 6 crash, with Vivian Nguyen and Carl Messerschmitt still sitting on the apron. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Laura Martinez made her sole appearance in World Race Series 2019 in the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race. There she drove the same car she drove in WRS 2017's Leg 1 race, a 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400, albeit in baby blue instead of blue-green. Laura started the race in 9th place as stated by her racer information card. In truth, she actually started in the rear of the pack, in 19th place. It is unknown why this is the case but the only acknowledgment of it by the creator was the fact that her placement says "rebound" after it on her racer information card. Laura lingered in lower places for the majority of the race and finished in 20th place (last), behind Cai Castillo. Unfortunately for her, this meant disqualification from Leg 2 of the 2019 series. As displayed by her racer information card, Laura's car runs on a 350hp V12 engine, her qualifying time was 2:18:76, her representative country is Mexico and her gender is female. Gallery e3rtwety.JPG|Laura Martinez nearing the end of Lap 2 3ewttt.JPG|On the straights werttttt4.JPG|Lap 3 Trivia *Laura is one of a few racers to have their official pictures left out in World Race 2015: Part 2, so a Picture from the race footage is used here on the wiki. She is also one of the few not to have her vehicle's name on her info "Card". *Laura's flag in the 2016 Daytona video was that of Mexico. *In the 2016 race, Laura is featured very limitedly besides when she is spun out. *In World Race Series 2019, Laura's Lamborghini Miura was noted by the text to be the exact same one she drove in World Race Series 2017. To fix the damage taken during the 2017 race, a restoration was undertaken by Laura. It can be assumed that the paint job was changed somewhere along that restoration. Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Miura Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz AMG GT S Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:The Tornadoes